


We Were Out Of Salt

by JayTyHeyBye



Series: The Claremont Chronicles [5]
Category: Claremont Secondary, Claremont(RPF)
Genre: Anti!fic, Ethan summoned the devils, JUICE COURTYARDER - Freeform, Multi Chapter, No one knows what's going on, Slay Bootier is Chey I just don't know your actual last name lmao sorry friend, The Squad, anti au, names will be changed probably, there will be more i promise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: Ethan needs to calm down when he's doing his satanic rituals, it might just get someone hurt.





	1. THE SOULS OF THE DAMNED ARE CRYING, ETHAN

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nOT SORRY

After a three hour escapade at Denny’s, Willa had commanded that Nick drive everyone back to the house. The car was somewhat cramped, since it was a truck, but they made it work. Since Ethan seemed to have had some kind of intense emotional trauma whilst investigating an Anti – World conspiracy theory, everyone silently agreed that he should ride shotgun. Squished in the back seats were Dahlia, who had taken off the raccoon mask, but everything else that was furry was sticking to her body, making it impossible to remove without a pair of scissors. Abby and Chey were squeezed in as well, Abby half asleep whilst Chey was muttering to them about Mice. 

That, however, meant that everyone else had to ride in the bed of the truck and hold on for dear life. Shannon was sitting in one of the upper corners, Jasper sitting between their legs, each hand clasping a knee in order to keep themselves steady. Shannon was holding on tightly to the edge of the truck, their grip tightening with every bump Nick went over. Willa was curled up in a fetal position in the dead centre of the floor, using her inflatable pool toy as a pillow, her right thumb shoved in her mouth, but they could hear her sleep talking about her missing DS. Jay was attempting to stay standing in the back of the truck. It had been a life long dream of his to remain standing in the truck bed while the truck was in motion, and after his little nap inside Dennys, the boy was up and ready to party. When Nick took the sharp turn into the driveway, Shannon looked up in time to see Jay lose his balance, tripping over Willa and fall over the edge of the truck, onto the grass. Willa jolted awake, her eyes now wide, and she leaned over the edge to look down at her friend.

“You okay, bro?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic, homie.” 

Everyone slowly piled out of the car. If Dahlia hadn’t caught Abby and helped slide them out, they definitely would have tumbled out head first, as they had been slumping dangerously to the side when the doors actually opened. When the entire group was more or less all standing, Nick rolled down the window and poked his head out, glaring at the house, as if it held some dark secret that only he knew.

“Be careful in there! If Ethan did open a portal, you might’ve discovered something the Lizard Government doesn’t want you knowing about!”

“That’s the dream. End me.” Jay heard Abby mutter, and he had to suppress a loud Mr. Plant laugh. He dug through his pockets until he found the house keys, proceeding to stumble up to the front door. He suddenly paused, pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned around to face the rest of the group.

“Ethan.”

“Yes?”

“What am I going to ask you.”

Ethan’s face turned bright red, and he hesitated before responding, avoiding Jay’s gaze.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Ethan.”

“Jay.”

“I CAN HEAR THE SOULS OF THE DAMNED CRYING IN THERE, ETHAN! WHAT DID YOU DO!?” 

“It wasn’t my fault!” Ethan stammered, and Willa huffed, mumbling a quiet: “we’re gonna need to hold another meeting. Thanks Ethan.”

Jay jumped down the stairs, grabbing ahold of Ethan’s shoulders.

“I swear to God Ethan, if I go in there and see a giant pentagram on the floor, you’re going on the fucking fridge.”

Shannon saw Ethan’s breath hitch, and they could have sworn he saw his eyes beginning to get misty.

“N-no.”

“Yes.”

“D-Don’t go in there, then!”

Jay dragged his hands across his face, letting out a breathy, “Oh my god” as he turned around, making his way back up the steps. Ethan looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“What sort of a portal did you open up, Ethan? Maybe we can fix it.” Chey gave Ethan a reassuring smile, and although he was grateful for it, he did not return it.  
“It’s an anti dimension.”

Willa was the one who spun on him, then.

“Why the FUCK would you open an anti dimension?!”

“We were out of salt! If we don’t have any, the anti dimension would, since it’s the opposite!”

Dahlia let out an exasperated sigh, patting Ethan on the bare back. He shuddered at the feeling of a raccoon paw against his spine.

“Next time, tell Nick to drive you to the grocery store. Promise?”

“...Promise.”

Abby patted his head, mumbling, “good boy” while Jay opened the door. The second the door cracked open, red and black mist rushed through the gap, and the entire group could hear wicked, demonic laughter flowing passed their ears. Everyone turned away, coughing. When they looked back, they didn’t exactly know how to proceed. Jay was there, but his hoodie and jeans were replaced for a purple pin stripe suit, accompanied by a green, polka-dot tie. His blue hair was tightly slicked back, glistening in the sunlight. He clapped his hands together, and when he smiled, everyone could see the sharp edges of the jagged teeth that rested in his mouth. He walked calmly down the stairs, stopping directly in front of Willa, who had moved forward to get a better look at him. The other Jay licked his lips, eyeing them all carefully Jay's voice was monotone, but terrifying nonetheless.

“Well howdy there, kidlets!”

The last thing Willa heard was Anti-Jay’s monotone giggle before the ground came rushing up to meet her, and she fainted.


	2. Cell Service Works Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT GETS KINDA SAD TOWARDS THE END IM ONLY ABLE TO WRITE ANGST IM SORRY
> 
> JAYE IS A SAD LIL MAN WHO'S NEVER BEEN HUGGED
> 
> I wrote ... a serious ... crack fic????????

When Willa opened her eyes, Abby, Chey, and Dahlia were hovering over her. Ethan was circling the Anti – Jay, examining him closely and poking him with a rather long stick. Jay looked mildly unpleased, his narrowed eyes watching him closely.

“Mind the suit, will you?”

Ethan backed off, beginning to frown. Anti – Jay grabbed the stick, snapping it over his knee and chucking the two pieces into the grass on either side of him. Abby and Dahlia both helped Willa to her feet, and she brushed the dust off of her from laying on the cement. When Ethan was close enough, Willa could see that he was pouting.

“Jay’s going to kill me, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, man. You’re dead. You’re gonna spend a year on the fridge.” 

As Ethan sat down on the concrete with his head in his hands at the thought of being forced into exile on the fridge, the Anti – Jay cleared his throat.

“I presume you must be the Anti versions of myself and my roommates, hm?”

Willa saw Abby and Chey glance at each other out of the corner of her eye, and she heard a quiet: “he seems like an asshole” from Chey. The Anti – Jay must have heard it as well, because in three long strides, he had moved from the bottom of the steps to now be standing in front of Chey, who gulped nervously.

“Chey, is it?” 

Chey nodded hesitantly, and the Anti – Jay cleared his throat. 

“Chey, you are a dreadfully lascivious derelict and a preposterous odiously suffocating plague upon humanity.” 

No one spoke for a long while, but Dahlia was the one to break the silence.

“You – you can’t call them that... I think...” 

“And you,” the Anti – Jay turned to Dahlia, his narrowed dangerously. He opened his mouth to let out another aggressively worded insult, but Willa stopped him. 

“Look, why don’t you just come inside? We can all sit down and figure out how to get our Jay back, and how to get you back to whatever third world hell you came back from.” 

“My name is Jaye.”

Willa paused, confusion evident on her face.

“Your name is Jai?”

“No. Jaye. Pronounced Jay-Ey.” 

The pair stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, before Willa let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Fine. Jaye. Whatever.”

Just as she lead everyone inside, Jaye’s cell phone began to ring. He pulled a blackberry out of his coat pocket, answering it at the same time. It was placed up to his ear, and for a moment, he didn’t speak. Finally, he pulled the phone away from himself, holding it out towards Ethan. The younger boy’s eyes widened, and he reluctantly took the phone.

“Hello?” Ethan’s eyes widened, and the color drained from his face. “Mhm. Yes. Okay, Jay. Yup I’m going.”

Ethan slowly turned around, and the group followed him as he entered the kitchen. They watched as he grabbed the stool that Jasper used for the counter, dragging it over to the fridge. He jumped on it, then climbed slowly onto the top of the fridge, continuing his mantra of, “mhm, yes, I’m doing it, don’t yell-”

Willa turned away from Ethan as he began his punishment. One of the silent rules of the house was not to acknowledge someone when they were on the fridge. 

Jaye suddenly cleared his throat, watching Ethan suspiciously.

“Why is he...” He shook his head, ignoring the situation. He turned back to Willa, flashing a smile that said, ‘I’m smiling because it’s socially acceptable, not because I want to’. “He reminds me of Etney.”

“Etney?” Abby snorted, their eyes locking with Jaye’s. The other teenager hummed, giving a sharp nod.

“Etney Poollips. A tyrant, if I do say so myself. Half of him is tranquil, half of him is slaughterous.” Jaye looked momentarily annoyed, the first emotion he had shown since they had met him. 

Dahlia was fighting back a smirk. Shannon stood beside her, Jasper standing close to their side. Jaye and Jasper shared a glance, and Willa saw Jasper shudder.

“Who else is there?” Shannon asked, and Jaye let out an exasperated sigh. He fixed his suit jacket, followed by his tie. He turned to Willa first, looking her up and down.

“Willow Holfe. Second in command of the fortress-” 

Shannon snorted, and Jaye shot them a dirty look. He seemed to be loosening up slightly. Not much, but a little. 

“Do you have an issue you’d like to discuss with me?”

“No. Sorry. Go on.”

Jaye cleared his throat. 

“She carries around a clipboard. Her methods of discipline are quite... rigorous, to say the least. She is very prim and proper. She does not stand for any acts of rabble-rousing.” 

He turned to Chey next, his jaw tightening.

“Slay Bootier. Some sort of monster, truly. I can’t even describe it, it keeps me up at night.” Jaye closed his eyes momentarily, taking a slow breath to calm himself down. Willa and Shannon shared a nervous glance. Jaye suddenly opened his eyes, looking at Abby. He winced, as if remembering something he’d rather forget.

“Stabby Carshall-” Abby had to bite back a laugh, “-they never stop hitting on everyone in the house. There was an accident a year or so back, and Etney made an executive decision to bolt Stabby to the wall, to avoid any unnecessary grabbing.” 

Abby looked away, slowly exiting the room. When they got out into the hallway, Willa heard Abby begin to laugh loudly. Jaye pursed his lips, ignoring it, turning towards Jasper next. Jasper and Jaye made eye contact again, and Jaye forced another smile. It seemed that no matter what version of Jay it was, he wanted Jasper and the others to be comfortable. 

“Juice Courtyarder-” Shannon let out a bark of a laugh, but quickly stifled the rest as Jaye continued, “a vibrant boy, truly. Vibrant is an understatement, to be honest with you. Very vocal, very in your face. He enjoys having all eyes on him. He cannot stand animals, and-” Jaye seemed to notice Jasper’s eyes widen, and the horrified look that crossed his face, because he stopped himself and moved onto the next person. He made eye contact with Shannon, who smiled excitedly at the idea of hearing about the anti – them.

“Sasha Spewan. I don’t think I’ve ever had the pleasure of speaking to them when they aren’t screaming at me, to be perfectly honest with you. I’ve never even gotten a full sentence out. You and Juice are constantly fighting to be the centre of attention. However, you constantly cut them off, so half the time no one is aware of what you’re actually fighting about. They very strongly believe that Standin Girl is Screamo. Your pants are brighter than any future I may have.” 

He turned towards Dahlia, who suddenly looked nervous. Had she known her moving in had meant this would happen, she probably wouldn’t have moved in. No sane person would.

“Last but not least, we have Chrysanthemum Knott.”

Everyone in the room, including Ethan, burst into loud laughter. Abby had walked back in, having just calmed down, but now had tears openly streaming down their face. Jaye did not look amused. He began to speak over their laughter, crossing his arms.

“Chrysanthemum is quiet. Reserved. However, she can snap at a moment’s hesitation. Her fit’s are...well, they’re petrifying. Lamp’s will be broken, blood will be shed... we once had to replace our front door because she slammed me up against it.” Jaye rubbed his throat, frowning briefly. He took a deep breath, continuing as hatred burned in his eyes. “Chrysanthemum is an unequivocally ill-bred delinquent and a narcissistic odiously suffocating aberration of nature.” He snapped, glaring at the floor. His fists clenched at his sides, and Willa made a noise of surprise. She slowly approached Jaye, placing a hand reluctantly on his shoulder. He startled, looking at her.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m seeing if you’re okay.”

“I... what?”

“You looked angry. I want to make sure you’re alright.”

Jaye looked confused.

“No one’s ever...” For a moment, the sullen, detached mask fell from his face, and he looked quite vulnerable. He suddenly shook his head, shrugging Willa’s hand off of his shoulder. Willa frowned, watching as Jaye straightened his spine, fixing his tie again.

“If you’ll all excuse me, I need to use the facilities.” He rushed out of the room, and Dahlia could have sworn she saw him loosening his tie in order to give himself more room to breathe. One little touch had clearly shaken the boy to his core. Maybe the Anti – World was a ‘you support yourself, sucks to suck if you’re sad’ kind of world. That sounded like a horrible world to live in.

Ethan sighed, and all eyes turned to the boy sitting atop the fridge. He was holding Jaye’s blackberry, but he held it out to Willa. 

“Jay wants to talk to you.”

Willa looked stunned. She moved across the kitchen, taking the phone from Ethan’s outstretched hand. The moment she pressed the phone to her ear, she could hear her friend’s voice coming from it.

“Hello? Willa?”

“Jay! Hey, man. Where are you?”

“The fucking Anti – World Ethan created. Cell service works great. Listen, man. You’re not gonna believe the shit I’ve found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standin Girl is Fallout Boy lmao I thought it was funny


	3. I Live Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit

When Jay opened his eyes, he was standing in on the same porch, in the same neighbourhood, looking into what appeared to be the same living room he had grown to love. He moved his glasses, rubbing his eyes which were stinging from the smoke, when he heard it.

“Who the holy heck are you?” 

He slowly turned around, feeling his blood running cold in his veins. Almost right in front of him stood Willa, but it... wasn’t? She was glaring, her blue hair slicked back and tied into a tight bun, the neatest Jay had ever seen. She wore a white sweater, accompanied by a knee length pink skirt, but no skin was really showing. She had knee length white socks on as well, and a classy pair of black flats. There was a brand new #2 pencil stuck behind her ear, and she was clutching a clipboard to her chest. 

Jay couldn’t find it in himself to answer. What the fuck was he supposed to say to this? Willa looked him up and down before she took another step forward, forcing Jay to take a step back. His back pressed up against the doorframe, and even then, he could practically feel her breath against his face. Had she never heard of personal space? Jesus.

“I said, who the holy heck are you?”

“I heard you, and I can answer after you,” he lightly nudged her shoulders, causing her to take a step back, “back the fuck off.” 

Suddenly there was a girl barreling up the stairs, an angry fire in her eyes. Jay could only make out her face for a moment before he was being shoved face first onto the ground, face pushing aggressively into the cement, his arm being bent at an uncomfortable angle behind his back. The girl’s knee was digging into the base of his spine, and Jay fought back a groan.

“Dahlia, get off of me!” 

The girl was being very suddenly pulled off of Jay, and he let out a sigh of relief. He slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, his shoulder burning with a type of pain he’d never actually experienced before. When he looked up, he was staring into the eyes of Ethan, who was holding a medieval style battle axe, smiling widely down at him. Too widely. Wide enough that it was just plain creepy. Jay swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Wh-whatcha doing, Ethan?”

Ethan slowly crouched down, swinging the Axe over his shoulder, positioning it in a way that it was never out of Jay’s line of vision. It was a silent warning. A warning that said, “one wrong move, and you’re done”

The two boys stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. After a beat, Ethan whistled, shaking his head. He let out an amused laugh, rising back up to his feet. Jay gave a nervous chuckle as Ethan reached out his hand. Jay took it, allowing the taller boy to help hoist him back to his feet. Shit, Ethan was strong.

“What’s your name, stranger?” 

His voice was cheery. Too cheery. It fit perfectly with his creepy ass smile. There was still a bit of hatred in his eyes, but another part of him seemed to be attempting to submerge it. The boy was at war with himself.

“J-J-Jay.” He mumbled, crossing his arms as he felt his hands begin to shake. Why was he so scared? These were his friends... right?

“We should dispose of him.” Dahlia suddenly snapped, and Jay could see finally it wasn’t Dahlia at all. She had a buzz cut, which fit well with the leather jacket she was wearing. She had on fingerless gloves, but Jay could see the sharp studs poking out of the knuckles. He couldn’t help but wonder if she had ever used the studs for... NOPE. He didn’t want to think about it. All he was doing was scaring the ever loving shit out of himself. 

Ethan took a few steps forward, swinging an arm lazily over Jay’s shoulders.

“I’m Etney. You’ve already met Willow and Chrysanthemum.” 

Jay couldn’t help it. He snorted, before bursting into a loud fit of laughter, doubling over. He however quickly shut up and straightened up when he heard Chrysanthemum growl. Fuck, Chrysanthemum is hard to spell. We’re going to call her Delilah. It’s easier on all of us. 

When Delilah growled, Jay quickly stifled the rest of his laughter. These people looked fucking terrifying, the last thing he needed was to be killed. These weren’t his friends. They looked like his friends, but they weren’t...

FUCK. ETHAN OPENED AN ANTI PORTAL.

“Mother fucker!” Jay suddenly yelled, and he could have sworn he saw Willow jump slightly at his outburst. The front door to the house suddenly swung open, and there stood Jasper, a goofy smile etched onto his face. He was taller than Jay remembered him, wearing bright blue overalls with a purple and green striped sweater. He had on orange crocs, and his ankle length socks matched his sweater. He was leaning in the doorway, and he gave the four finger guns.

“Hey, fuckheads. What are you shitstains doing out here? It’s fucking cold.” 

Holy.

Shit.

Jay never thought he’d hear Jasper swear. Ever. The boy was small and pure, but this boy was an absolute dickstain. Jay heard a loud shriek from inside the house, and suddenly Shannon was rounding the corner out of the kitchen, tackling Jasper to the floor. Jasper screeched, and the two immediately broke into a fist fight. They had bright pink shoulder length hair with blue roots, and they wore a shirt that was almost brighter than Neon Yellow. They wore white pants with pink hearts and purple stars on them, skin tight and perfectly clean. They were on top of Jasper, attempting to land a punch against his jaw, but Jasper kept ducking, and yelling dramatic sayings, such as: “oh! The humanity!” and “won’t someone help me? I’m too young to die!” but every time he started to speak, Shannon would yell at him to shut up. 

Etney sighed from beside Jay, and he heard him bark a quick, “Willow.” 

Willow gave a sharp nod, rushing forward and clearing her throat once she was in front of them. The pair stopped, eyes wide, and Jasper shoved Shannon off of him. They fell on their butt, glaring.

“Sasha. Juice. Go bury yourselves in the backyard.” 

Willow grabbed a shovel that was leaning against the wall, shoving it into Juice’s hands as he stood up. Sasha stood up as well, grumbling to themselves as they stormed towards the backyard. Juice skipped along behind them, letting out a dramatic moan of, “this will get my crocs dirty!” 

Etney clapped Jay on the back, more or less shoving the other boy into the house. He tripped over the doorframe, only managing to catch himself by colliding into Willow, who let out a scream that sounded like she was being murdered. She shoved Jay away, dropping her clipboard and sprinting into the bathroom, screaming, “GERMS! GERMS!” over and over. Jay glanced down at his hands, then wiped them off on his jeans. He wasn’t _that_ dirty. 

Jay made his way into the living room, looking around nervously. Everything was extremely neat. The tabletops seemed to be sparkling, and there wasn’t a hint of dust in sight. 

“Hey pretty boy, why don’t you come over here and show me what that mouth of yours can do?”

Jay’s eyes widened and he quickly spun around. Abby had been physically bolted to the wall, and they were wiggling their eyebrows and winking at Jay. What... what the actual fuck? Jay took a step back away from the wall, but found himself bumping right into Chey, who was sipping from a glass of milk and holding a computer. 

Chey looked normal. Like, actually normal. They gave Jay a quick smile and a nod, followed by a, “nice to meet you”, before taking a seat on the couch. Whilst Abby continued to yell pickup lines, Jay saw a familiar face appear in the doorway.

“Stabby’s always like that. Try to ignore it if you can.”

Jay looked over, and relief flooded over him.

“Ricca!” He breathed, racing over to him and pulling him into a tight hug. Ricca let out a hesitant laugh, patting Jay on the back before he pulled away.

“What’s up?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I live here. What are you doing here?” 

“Ethan opened up an Anti Portal and I kinda got fucked over.”

Ricca grimaced, but nodded in understanding. He adjusted his hoodie, feeling around in his pockets for something. 

“Just try to keep your distance from Sasha, Chrysanthemum, and Stabby. Everyone else is pretty okay once you get used to it.”

Jay nodded shakily, dragging his hands across his face. 

“How am I supposed to get back?”

“No clue. You can hang out with me until we figure it out though.” 

Ricca gave Jay a small smile, and Jay reluctantly returned it. He had no idea how long he was going to be here for. As long as he made it back to watch the Finale of Riverdale, he’d be fine. 

“Anything else I should know?”

Ricca hummed, but suddenly nodded. He took a step closer to Jay, frowning.

“Don’t get on Etney’s bad side. He hates the Anti You, and he’s going to try to grill you. If he finds something about you he doesn’t like... well, it’s not pretty.”

Jay swallowed the lump in his throat. He could imagine Etney’s axe coming down at him, and it shook him to his core.

“Here,” Ricca pulled a cell phone out of their back pocket, handing it to Jay, “cell service is great. See if you can talk to Willa or something.” 

Jay fumbled with the numbers, managing to dial Willa’s cell phone number. It rang for a few moments, before he heard a familiar click.

“Hello? Willa?”

“Jay! Hey, man. Where are you?”

“The fucking Anti – World Ethan created. Cell service works great. Listen, man. You’re not gonna believe the shit I’ve found.”

**Author's Note:**

> Juice Courtyarder makes an appearance next chapter


End file.
